1. Field of Disclosed Subject Matter
The disclosed subject matter relates generally to containers adapted to hold pressurized contents, for example aerosol mixtures. The disclosed structures and methods can be used for sealing a closure assembly onto the neck finish of a plastic pressure container.
2. Description of Related Art
Pressure containers can be used to store and dispense pressurized contents, such as aerosol mixtures and carbonated beverages or the like. Pressure containers commonly must be capable of withstanding internal pressures of the magnitude of 40-200 psi. Accordingly, metal containers having a cylindrical tube and upper and lower ends have been used for pressure containers. However, metallic containers have certain disadvantages, such as a tendency to rust over time and to scratch surfaces with which the metal containers may come into contact.
Attempts have been made to develop plastic pressure containers. However, the high internal pressures for pressure containers is significantly greater than pressures that are typically encountered in other packaging applications for which plastic material has been used, such as the packaging for unpressurized liquids. Accordingly, design considerations for plastic pressure containers are significantly different than for lower pressure packaging applications such as plastic beverage containers. An example of a plastic pressure container for storing and dispensing an aerosol mixture is provided in U.S. application Ser. No. 13/251,830, which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
As such, there is a continued need for a blow molded plastic pressure container assembly that provides an effective mount and seal between the finish portion of the plastic container and the closure assembly. The present disclosure satisfies these and other needs.